Trux it up
by The Nerdinator
Summary: (Probably going to be an AU). The gang meets another group of Dinotrux who also like to build, but they aren't the only ones with a new friend, though: D-Structs and Skrap-It have made an ally out of a metal-melting truck named Forge. On top of that, Skya realizes that she may be falling for Ty; and on top of that, there are repairasites! The Mechazoic will never be the same again!
1. Prologue

Winter. The coldest and darkest part of the year. Not much thrived in this weather. Even Dinotrux, the large, mechanical, reptilian beasts of the Mechazoic Era, could barely stand it.

D-Structs, a male _Tirerannosaurus trux_ , knew the feeling of cold well. Getting his motor running in the winter always provided a challenge. At least here in his new cave, there was a lava pool that provided some warmth.

"Hey, D-Structs," Skrap-it called to his master, "mind if I come over here and warm up my parts?"

"Yes, I do," D-Structs grunted back.

"Well, at least there's enough pool for both of us," the chameleon/blowtorch hybrid said to himself. He carefully sat himself on the opposite side of the lava pool.

It grew very quiet in the cave. Quiet except for the howl of the wind...

And tread noises.

D-Structs, territorial as he was, immediately rolled over to investigate. What he found was another Dinotruck outside.

"Who dares enter my crater?" D-Structs growled.

"A humble truck who just wishes to get out of the cold," the figure outside replied.

"No."

Just as D-Structs had turned around, the figure said, "I heard about that other _T. trux_ you don't like. Let me inside, and I can help you get rid of him."

"Hm...interesting proposal...but are _you_ another of my kind?"

"No, no, no, I'm a completely different species."

The figure rolled into the cave.

He was dark blue in color, and resembled a _T. trux_. However, he was slightly smaller and definitely skinnier. His head was more triangular than rectangular, and a small pair of horns jutted out from his brow. His three-fingered hands were larger in proportion to his body than D-Struct's were. His tail, rather than a wrecking ball, consisted of a series of metal tubes, ending with an injector.

"I," said the figure, "am Forge. A _Sauroslaganax maximetal_."

"Sauro-what now?" Skrap-It asked, skittering over to get a better look at the blue truck. "In all my _kkkt_ life, I've never seen a truck like _kkkt_ you."

"I come from a long way from here," Forge explained.

"Looking for ore? Because it's mine," D-Structs said.

"Ah, _Tirerannosaurus_ are so dang territorial. Not really; I eat rocks."

"So what do you _kkkt_ do with the ore?" Skrap-It asked again.

"This." Forge found a piece of ore and ate it. Something inside his torso began to make loud churning noises. His tail glowed, followed by a stream of molten metal shooting out the injector at the end.

"My stomach purifies the ore, turning it into metal," Forge explained. "With the right molds, I can make any part you desire - on the condition that _you_ provide the ore to make them, of course."

"Things I can use against Ty and his friends," D-Structs said, smiling evilly. "Forge, we have a deal. I'll let you stay here. I'll provide you with the ore and tell you what to make with it. _Do it exactly how I tell you to_."

"I think I can manage that," Forge replied.

* * *

 **AN:** ** _Sauroslaganax maximetal_** **-** ** _Saurophaganax maximus_** **(think big** ** _Allosaurus_** **) and a forge.**


	2. Trux on Ice

**The next morning, in a different part of the crater...**

* * *

Thick snow had blanketed the ground, rendering it completely white. It was enough snow so that reptools (half non-archosaurian reptile, half hand tool) found that they could barely move through the powdery white banks.

Which is why four particular reptools - Revvit, Click-Clack, Ace, and Waldo - had decided it would be easier if they rode on the back of Ty, a _Tirerannosaurus trux_ who was much gentler and kinder than D-Structs ever was. Ty and the other Dinotrux in that part of the crater had come out to survey their surroundings.

"Dude!" Ton-Ton, an _Ankylodump magnivents_ , hollered in excitement. "Look at all this snow! I bet I could do some killer drifts in these!"

"I would not recommend that, Ton-Ton," Revvit said. "With snow there is ice. And with ice there is the risk that you will skid and damage yourself."

"He damages himself daily already," Waldo pointed out.

"Yes, but a slip on ice is worse. Less friction means he will not be able to stop, and he could hurt himself so badly he'll never be able to move again. I've seen it happen to a _Dozeratops_ once."

"Poor Uncle Marty," Dozer, a _Dozeratops borridus_ , said forlornly. Everyone else looked at him. "What?! He was my favorite uncle!"

"There's a trick I learned from my parents as a kid," Skya, a _Craneosaurus altitreadax_ , explained. "If you put salt on the ice, it'll melt and turn back into water."

"Right!" Ace exclaimed. "Saltwater has a lower freezing point than pure water. All we need to do is go to the salt flats and get some salt to put on the ground and keep any new ice from forming!"

"Looks like we're headed to the salt flats," Ty said. "Guys, let's trux it up!"

* * *

Once at the salt flats, they set to work digging salt out of the ground. Ty dropped his caudal wrecking ball into the ground, blasting salt into Ton-Ton's waiting bed. Dozer did something similar by drilling into the salty earth with his tail, then allowing Skya to use her hook to transfer the resulting piles of salt to Ton-Ton's bed. This continued until the _Ankylodump_ 's bed was full.

"This will totally work, dudes! I can feel it!" Ton-Ton said.

"What I want to feel right now is my tail," Dozer griped. "It's cold out here! We need to get back home before we freeze up!"

"Good idea," Ty said. "We'll go back and unload the salt. Once we've warmed up again, we'll start setting it out on the ground."

"HELP!"

The feminine-sounding voice had caught them all off guard.

"Skya, we need a visual! There's a truck in need out here," Ty said.

"But what if i-it's a scraptor? A scraptor that TALKS?!" Click-Clack said nervously, tapping his fingers together. "Then we'll all be SCRAP! I don't wanna be scrap!"

"There's no such thing, Click-Clack," Waldo told him. "Those are just old wive's tales to keep young tools from going off on their own."

"HELP!" came the voice again.

Skya craned her neck up to see who was calling. She saw a distant pink dot in the snow. "This way!" she called to her friends.

As they inched closer, they could hear the voice more clearly. The truck had to be female, but the voice sounded somewhat avian. (Well, it would if birds had evolved yet). No one could tell who the voice belonged to, for at that moment the snow had begun again.

At last they had arrived to where Skya had heard the voice coming from, and they were quite startled to find a scraptor.

But unlike other scraptors, she had metal-and-plastic plating that covered her inner mechanisms, much like the other trux. She also had plastic appendages coming out of her tail in a fan-like shape, plastic appendages covering her arms, and some coming out of her head.

"Oh," the scraptor said when she saw the four trux. "You are not my friends. Who are you?"

Click-Clack fainted.

" _Dakota!_ " bellowed a new voice, a deep, rumbling baritone.

Ty, Skya, Ton-Ton, Dozer, and the reptools turned to see three silhouettes in the background.

Then three new trux - one brown, one yellow-green, and one cyan - poked their heads out above Dakota.

The two convoys stared at each other in amazement.

Was there really another multi-species group of construction-loving trux?

* * *

 **AN: Scraptor = _Dakotaraptor_ (think big _Dromaeosaurus_ ) and a salvage truck.  
**

 **The other three's identities will be revealed next chapter.**


	3. New Crew

Ty had to blink a few times before finally realizing that no, he didn't need to have his headlights fixed. There were three Dinotrux of species he had never seen before.

The brown one was a quadruped, with wheeled feet like Flynt's. His face was narrow and triangular in shape, with a small crest coming from the back of his skull. At the end of his tail there was a long arm with a scoop at the end of it.

The yellow-green one had a similar shape to the brown one, but she was smaller and bipedal. Her crest was much bigger and shaped like a half-circle. She didn't have anything adorning her tail, which was held parallel to the ground to act like a counterbalance. Her hands were similar to Ty's, save for a rectangular box right above each wrist.

The cyan one was the longest, only a little shorter than Skya. However, her neck was held horizontal to the ground, unlike Skya's. Her front treads had hand-like covers, while the hind treads did not. Her chest was wide, and barrel-shaped, with two doors on the bottom. Her tail was very long in relation to her body, and the end was covered in spikes.

"Um...who are you dudes?" Ton-Ton asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"My name is Trax," the brown one spoke, his voice deep and rich. "The others are Cora and Screed."

"What kind of trux are you? I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you," Ty asked.

"I am _a Treadmontosaurus connectens_ ," Trax explained. "Cora is a _Borithosaurus intermedian_ , and Screed is an _Asplatosaurus ajack_. I don't blame you for not knowing; our kinds haven't passed through this crater in years."

"Oh," Ty said.

"This is very interesting, Ty," Revvit said from his friend's knee. "I never knew there were species like these beyond this crater."

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Screed chuckled. "There are _hundreds._ "

Revvit squeed.

"So...why are you here?" Dozer asked the pertinent question.

"We were just passing through the edge of the crater when the snowstorm hit a few days ago," Trax explained. "Dakota got separated from us, and we've been trying to find her ever since."

"Well, you did," Dakota (the pink one) said. "I busted one of the servos in my foot when I slipped on an ice patch, and now I can't move."

"We'll fix that for you," Ty said. "Just as long as you don't try to kill us."

Dakota was confused. "Why would I try to do that?"

"Because Scraptors do," Dozer said bluntly. "Every time they come near us, they attack us and try to steal our parts."

"Well, we're too small to digest ore properly, so we need to eat pure metal. Normally we just scavenge off the dead or eat Shockarachnid _s_. But attacking live Dinotrux..." She thumbed her chin. "How would that be the case?"

A screeching noise came from behind her.

"Does that answer your question?" Dozer grunted.

"Oh, shut your yap," Cora snapped, her voice nasal. "We've got no time argue."

A pack of five Scraptors slithered into their patch of snow. Despite being the same species as Dakota, they were missing their plastic coverings, exposing their inner workings. Their eyes were blue and feral. Their leader screeched, and they began to attack the Dinotrux.

"What happened to these guys?" Screed asked. "They don't look well." One jumped at her, but she swung her tail at him and knocked him to the ground.

Ty grabbed a Scraptor off Ton-Ton's back and threw it to Dozer, who punted her into a snow drift. "What do you mean?" Ty asked. "Every one we've met is like this. Well, except for Dakota."

"Yeah, she looks nothing like them," Dozer grunted, while in the background Ton-Ton ran away from three Scraptors chasing after him. "You sure she's a Scraptor?"

"You sure she's not?" Cora asked. Skya hooked a Scraptor off Ty's face and flung him away.

"I'm sure I didn't ask you." Behind him, Trax had a Scraptor in his tail bucket, which he quickly flicked out.

"I didn't need you to."

"Do you need me to tell you there's a Scraptor on your head?"

Cora shook the aforementioned Scraptor, who was trying to see if she could eat her crest, off. Cora then sighed in defeat.

"This pack should look more like me," Dakota muttered. "But their coverings are gone, and they're acting wild."

One lunged at her, but Dakota kicked him in the stomach. Without his plastic covering, there was nothing stopping her toe claw from slicing open one of his intestinal tubes.

A black, rubbery, tube-shaped creature fell out of it. It crawled on the ground helplessly, then froze to death in the cold air.

The fighting stopped.

Dakota looked at the thing on the ground. "Repairasites," she spat. "I should've known."

"No wonder they looked so sickly," Trax muttered. "They _were_ sick."

The Scraptor coughed. His eyes shut, then fluttered back open, now a healthy white. "Thank you," he breathed feebly, before passing out.

"What on earth was that thing?" Waldo asked, pointing to the frozen black thing on the ground.

"A repairasite. They hijack trucks and steal their nutrients from the inside. Often times they alter their host's behavior, too, so the repairasites can reproduce more easily," Screed explained.

"So the Scraptors are being _forced_ to go after Trux," Revvit realized. "The Scraptors aren't Dark Trux; they're malnourished and brainwashed!"

"Good to know we can save them," Skya said. "But how do we get them back to normal?"

"Well, Scraptor repairasites live inside the intestine, so..." Trax trailed off.

The Reptools look terrified.

"I didn't say you had to let them eat you."

Now they looked disgusted.

"Without their skin covers, you can access the intestines directly."

They were relieved at this.

* * *

 **AN: _Treadmontosaurus connectens_ = _Edmontosaurus annectens_ and a backhoe.**

 _ **Borithosaurus intermedian = Corythosaurus intermedius**_ **and a mine driller.**

 _ **Asplatosaurus ajack =** **Apatosaurus ajax**_ **and a street paver.**


	4. Vagrants

The last of the _Darotascraptor_ who had attacked Ty's gang was now fully repaired. "Oh, thank you!" he said as soon as the last loose bolt in his foot was tightened.

"You are most welcome!" Revvit replied happily. "Now in the future, stay away from any Shockarachnids that want to play with you. The repairasites breed in their brains, so if you eat them you'll be infected all over again."

The _Darotascraptor_ nodded. "Good to know." He rolled out and left with his pack.

"In a few weeks, their coverings will regrow and they will be good as new," Revvit said happily.

"Wait, we can grow parts?" Ton-Ton asked. "So...why do we need to get fixed an' stuff?"

"Only the coverings of internal mechanisms are capable of regeneration. All other parts must be replaced if damaged," the chameleon/drill replied.

"Oh," Ton-Ton said. "So like, dudes, if I scrape my head open–"

"Nope, not having this discussion," Waldo grunted, walking away clearly disgusted.

Trax looked at Ty. "Your reptool friends are most intriguing," Trax noted. "How did you come across them?"

Ty smiled at the memories flooding back to him. "I found Revvit trying to get some of my ore. I thought I would just give him a piece, and later on he fixed me after my leg got pretty busted up. Waldo, Ace, and Click-Clack, he brought them from Reptool Ravine to help out."

Trax smiled. "He and you are good friends. I normally would not expect such kindness from your species, no offense."

"None taken. My mom threw me out of her territory as soon as I was big enough to fend for myself. Said she didn't want me taking her ore. I only ever met my dad once, and he was pretty scary. I'm glad I'm not so ill-tempered like them."

"I don't know, Ty," Skya said. She was next to them, and had only recently started paying attention. "You can act pretty badly when you're angry."

"I believe the key phrase here is 'like them'," Trax pointed out. "Ty can be ill-tempered like himself but not like his parents."

"Whatever."

Trax looked at Ty curiously. "You mentioned your leg was injured when you and Revvit had just recently met. How did that happen?"

"D-Structs, that's what happened," Dozer grunted. "He hates us and doesn't wanna share his turf. Keeps trying to drive us out, but he never succeeds."

"D-Structs? Never heard of him," Cora remarked. "Doesn't seem very important."

"Oh, but he is. This crater was all his until I came," Ty explained. "I asked if he'd want to share, 'cuz that's what I did back in my old valley before the volcano erupted, but he didn't want to. He's very selfish and under-handed, and really likes terrorizing trucks."

"Here's a picture," Ace said, pulling out a slab of rock with D-Structs' figure etched into it. "So you know what he looks like."

The newcomers studied it. "He looks nothing like ya, Ty," Dakota said finally. "He's bigger, has two sets of treads per feet, and his eyes face sideways. And is that the claw of a _Grabbydosaurus_ on the end of his tail?

"The last one's a funny story, actually," Dozer chuckled.

"It can't be THAT funny," Cora retorted.

"It is to me."

"Guys, knock it off," Skya said crossly.

Trax inspected the drawing. "He looks quite different from other _T. trux_ , I must admit. Most should look like Ty."

"Is there a possibility he's not a pureblood?" Screed asked.

"Yes, he looks either half- _Carburetorsaurus_ or half- _Dasbeltosaurus_."

Ty's convoy stared at them, very confused.

"Hold up," said Dozer. "What are you even talking about? And most importantly–" he took a deep breath "–WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!"

"Well, you tell us, genius," Cora spat. "You think you know everything? Then tell us why you think we're here."

"Cora!" Trax shouted. "Enough. We will explain everything. This convoy at least deserves that."

Cora smirked at Dozer, who shot her an angry glare.

Trax stared outside at the falling snow. "We come a long way from here, in the Grasslands," he said finally. "There, your kinds are as rare as ours are here. Trux of the Grasslands were also much more used to cooperating. We worked together, building massive cities to show our talent. Those were good times to be alive." He sighed. "Then things changed. The Grasslands dried up and became part of the massive desert beyond this crater. Small creatures called cammals arrived and ate all our ore, and when we ran out they went after our eggs. And the repairasites came in more numbers than ever before. We lost so many Trux to those infections. Our cities were destroyed by Trux driven out of their minds by those horrible creatures, siphoning the life out of Trux just so they could reproduce."

"Yeesh," Skya winced.

"It gets worse," Trax said ominously. "Trux all over the world are dying off in vast numbers. We have reason to believe we're in the middle of a mass extinction event. Species we grew up with are disappearing overnight."

"We escaped the Grasslands," Screed added. "We've since dedicated our lives to traveling the world and keeping track of our numbers. So when one kind is at risk, we can attempt to save them."

"A most noble thing you are doing," Revvit said. "If there is any way we can help, we shall."

"We appreciate the offer, rotilian," Trax said. "We could use your help in navigating this area, and keeping count of the locals.

A honking noise came from outside. The Trux turned their heads to see Garby, the _Stegarbasaurus germatus_ , rush into the garage.

Panting, he said, "Guys, that Pounder guy is back and is trying to smash everything!"

"Pounder?" Dakota asked, cocking her head.

"He's a Poundersaurolophus," Ty said. "Very tricky. We need to act now!"

"For the record, it's pronounced pown-dur-sawr-oh-LA-fuss," Cora said.

"And you would know how?" Dozer asked.

"Because I happen to be distantly related to those chumps, okay?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 ** _Grabbydosaurus mcintouchy_** ** _ _ **–**_ Abydosaurus mcintoshi_ (relative of _Brachiosaurus_ ) and a claw excavator.**

 _ **Carburetorsaurus batar – Tarbosaurus baatar**_ **(relative of _Tyrannosaurus_ ) and an excavator.**

 _ **Dasbeltosaurus corerosus – Daspletosaurus torosus**_ **(relative of _Tyrannosaurus_ ) and a conveyor belt.**

 **Cammal** _ **–**_ **prehistoric mammals and cams.  
**


	5. Trip

**It's back! Sorry about that everyone, but figuring out how to fit this into the canon is rough...**

* * *

"So where's Pounder now?" Ty asked as the trux revved out of the garage.

"At the trux wash. I was getting too smelly, even for me–" and here Garby cut one "–and just before I went in I heard this horrible crunching noise. When I backed out, I got pounded in the face. And I don't like that, I need my face to eat!"

"We all need our faces," Dozer agreed, "but how are we gonna get that thing away? He's slippery. Same trick never works twice."

"Unfortunately," Skya muttered.

"You seem to have a grudge against their species. Why is that?" Trax asked.

"If you got attacked by someone as a child, wouldn't you?"

Ty put a hand on Skya's shoulder."Skya, calm down. We're going to rescue and relocate Pounder, even if we get hurt doing it. If what these guys say about the repairasites is true, then Pounder might not be the one in control of his actions. We need to help him."

Skya sighed. "Alright, you're right. You guys got any ideas?"

"Hm...neither a frontal or rear assault would work too well," Revvit began.

"Yeah, he's got a piston in front and a claw in the back. This is impossible!" Click-Clack groaned.

"No, it's not. Poundersaurolophus rotate a lot when they fight," Trax said, hinting at knowledge he had that he wanted to share.

"Hm...I did notice that," Revvit admitted. "If so, then that means that the center of mass at which they pivot is their weakest spot. If we can somehow pin him down at that spot, then we may have a chance of tiring him out so we can move him safely."

"I can help with that," Trax said, adjusting his tail.

"Brilliant! Your tail is just the right length and thickness to hold him down."

"Uh...forgive me for asking the dumb question, but..." Garby took a deep breath.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

* * *

Pounder was exactly where Garby said he'd be. The trambeosaurine had made neat, circular holes in the rocks making up the sides of the wash. He turned his head when he heard the all-too-familiar sounds of rival treads. He snarled.

"Yep, he's infected," Screed said. "We're going to have to move him quite a bit away from here so he can be properly treated. We don't want his repairasites infecting anyone else. Additionally, _Poundersaurolophus_ repairasite eggs can only be flushed out by eating crystals only found in the Tall Grasses."

"That's very good to know," Revvit noted.

"You're awfully quiet a lot of the time, you know that?" Ace asked.

"I talk when I feel I need to," Screed said simply.

Pounder backed up and clicked the weight built into his skull. Then he lunged right for Ton-Ton, who sped forward right at the last moment. Pounder kept going and crashed into Screed, who simply wrapped the whiplike cable from her tail around him and tossed him aside.

Pounder bounced along the ground before landing on his back, and Trax quickly held him down right at his center of mass where his legs were. "Now's your chance, Ty!" Waldo commanded. Ty obliged and snatched a nearby rock that he slammed into Pounder's belly. The wind was knocked out of him, and the villain laid still.

Dakota rolled forward and plunged her hands into the fans near the base of Pounder's tail, pulling out a disgusting, worm-like, living electrical cable from it that she sliced into bits.

"Hm..." Trax thought. "The parent's dead, but the eggs and larvae will still be in him. If we're going to cure him, we're going to have to go to the Tall Grasses, as Screed said. Judging by the force of the impact, he's still alive, but won't be conscious for days."

"Should we build a trailer to pull him on? 'Cuz if we are, I ain't pulling that thing," Dozer grunted.

"What, you afraid you ain't strong enough?" Cora asked.

"No! I just have reservations about him waking up when we're moving him."

"That's fair."

"A trailer it is," Ty said finally. "Don't worry Dozer, _I'll_ pull it. We can get Xee to watch over the place while we're away. Guys, let's trux it up!"

* * *

Some time later, Pounder was moved onto the completed trailer, which was made from numerous logs drilled together. Six massive wheels carved from stone were tied up under the main frame.

"Looks good, and it holds up really well," Waldo said. "We should make these kinds of builds more often! Now let's get this guy outta here!"

As the convoy left, though, they didn't know they were being watched.

"They're leaving," D-Structs said, grinning. "Perfect. Forge, all of their things are yours to study."

"I will read as much as I can," Forge replied. "Although...what exactly you have in mind, I do not know."

"And you won't. Not until you prove I can trust you."

"Fair, fair."

"So what's your plan, D-Structs? All your previous plans haven't worked," Skrap-It asked.

"That's because there were other variables in the way. But now, I have a plan that won't just drive Ty away, because that's not enough at all.

" **I'm going to kill him.** "


End file.
